DÉJÀ VU
by xxXdreaMMakerXxx
Summary: better if ya just read it
1. Blinded for too long

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**DÉJÀ VU**

_By:_ _CUT-ME-OUT-set-me-free_

**Chapter 1 **

"Blinded for too long"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"you mean I-I can come back!" a man in about his 30's stared blankly at the already amused Koenma.

"Yes...you can come back to the living world." Koenma never taking his eyes of his spirit detective.

Botan ever so pleasant hearing the news. She could barely believe Yusuke had been working under the prince for so long. It had only been 2 years since he came back from Makai...and had been married to Keiko that yet again he was sent away. She let out a sympathetic sigh to her friend...he didn't deserve all those missed years being with his wife and friends.

It had been so long since she herself had seen him, 15 years to be exact. she offend wondered if things would return the same, she wondered...but was cut short when yusuke grabbed her and began to twirl her about.

"c'mon' Yusuke lemme GOO!" she belted out.

Yusuke seemed to have gone deaf in all his excitement.

"I finally get to come back I FINALLY-

He dropped her without realizing it...he had suddenly forgotten how long he was away. He stood still and stared blankly at the ceiling,

_--Keiko--  
_his mind went back to that night. The night he found he had to leave her once again. He hated every second of it. Leaving her side when things where damn near bliss.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**FLASHBACK**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

Footsteps rang out in every corner of a tiny apartment. The steps led to his room. The boy felt himself fall back on the bed. His arms caught his head on the way down. He shut his eyes tight and remembered his and koenma's discussion earlier that night.

It was late...but he still had a few moments left to himself. Keiko would be off work soon...the very thought of what he had to do made him want to punch that Koenma in the face.

He jumped up from where he was and threw and angry fist towards the wall in front of him. He fell to his knees his, fist still clenched.

"damn." he let under his breathe.

"Yusuke? Where are ya?" "I can't WAIT to show you what I bought for the apartment!" the brunette exclaimed.

He brought himself up slowly, still facing the wall. He could only imagine how she would take it. But he knew what had to be done…

His brown eyes began to swell in fear what she might do. He turned away and walked out to meet her.

Her long chestnut hair wrapped around him when she ran up to give him his usual XO's.

He stood still not even returning the favor. She loosened her grip around his neck and leaned back to face him.

His expression never changing he pulled her off, instead grabbed her hands and looked at her deeply. Her eyes always that same auburnish color. Soft and warm-every time he looked at her he couldn't help but love her more. This time it felt like he couldn't let go of his stare. He knew it would be the last time...

"Yusuke?" she couldn't hide the worry in her voice."

"Keiko...I-

"YOUR LEAVING AGAIN AREN'T YOU!" this time anger rose within her."

He opened his mouth, but nothing-he looked down, his straight sleek bangs hiding his face.

"Yusuke-NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" "Please tell me it's not true---Please?"

"It is..." he felt almost out of breathe.

Keiko dropped to her knees and looked straight..."how? Why? Why does this always happen?"

Yusuke lifted her up in his arms and carried her to their bedroom. He sat on the bed, letting her lye on his lap. He saw that she was motionless and carried a blank expression. With that he clenched his arms around her, as if waiting for her to let go...instead he felt his eyes dampen. His head rested on her shoulder but would never show his face.

She understood why he had to leave...but it just didn't seem fair. They were married now. He shouldn't _HAVE_ to go! Suddenly she raised her arms and hugged him passionately. She began to sob, and let out her frustration. No words were needed to let him know how she felt about him. She already knew there was nothing that could make him stay with her.

They remained that way for what seemed hours...until the young boy lifted his head and cupped her face with his hands, _"you know I love you, right?"_

She gave a simple nod and he kissed her gently never letting her go from his grasp.

"_I don't know how long I'll be away….Or even if I come back at all._

_I have to ask you something…and you have to promise me this."_

"anything." She stuttered.

"_Don't wait for me." _

He slowly began to get up from where he was.

For a second she didn't know what just happened. _Was he dumping me?_

_Is this really over?_

"YUSUKE! DON'T GOO!" Keiko screamed.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him back onto the bed. This time her whole body facing him. Her face wet from all the tears she was making.

Her eyes instead of the auburn color were now a soft honey.

He really did love her. And that was why he knew he couldn't bare the thought of her being miserable.

He gave her a warm smile,

"_You **will** be alright." _

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hello? Yusuke dear, Are you alright?" The ferry-girl had her hand on his shoulder.

She began to shake him violently. He blinked his eyes a couple of times and looked at her as to respond.

"We thought we lost you there for a second." Botan exclaimed.

"Yes, maybe you need some time to fully soak it all in." the infant said while pulling his pacifier out of his mouth.

"Nah, I'll be fine…just…memories is all." The half-breed sighed.

He pulled some extra strands of hair out of his eyes. Needless to say he was in desperate need of a haircut.

He hadn't changed at all. Maybe grown a bit taller and his clothes were tattered from the endless battles he had gone through. His face didn't change either, in fact he didn't look a day older since the day he had left. He was still that confident kid that everyone grew to know and love.

Yusuke smiled at the thought of seeing how much everyone had changed. Things were going to be difficult but he knew the first place he would visit.

He would go see his Keiko.

"Well I think I'm about tired of this dump. Whaddya' say? I'm ready to leave for good." Yusuke seemed to be his old self again.

Koenma just sat back in his chair and began to shift some papers around. "I'm afraid it's not going to be so easy…" he looked at the man in disregard.

"You see, now that I have relieved you of Spirit detective there always has to be someone that takes there place." Koenma now becoming more serious.

"Yah, so…what does that have to do with me?" Yusuke barked.

"We found our new spirit detective…but-

"yea yea, get on with it, I wanna get home already." This time he began to grow impatient.

"We found that your son would be perfect to take your place."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Yusuke's Decision

**THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW **

**Zenaku- **means "Good and Bad" his name follows out during the story. (I named the character Zen so it would make sense at the end of the Fanfic.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**DÉJÀ VU**

_By:_ _CUT-ME-OUT-set-me-free_

**Chapter 2**

"Yusuke's Decision"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Yusuke let his hand from the door and turned to Koenma. His eyes glossy reflecting the prince's face.

"w-what did you say?"

"I said your _son_…would fit the description for our new spirit detective."

"What was the word in between _your_ and _would_?" his voice a bit shaky.

"Now Yusuke, I'm sure your feeling a little confused…" a blue-haired girl said moving closer towards him.

"A LITTLE! Ha! First you tell me I can come home after 15 years and now your telling me I have a-a…." he swept his black hair out of his face, and closed his eyes in frustration.

"How…how long have you known?" the coals in his eyes were starting to burn.

Koenma began to answer as calmly as possible-

"We've been watching over him for quite some time now. And if our research is correct-

"So lemme get this straight, you've known that I've had a SON for how long now and didn't tell me?" Yusuke now becoming harsh with his words.

"Yusuke, I know your angry but-

"OH far from it, I'm fucking pissed!" He began to walk towards the helpless Koenma.

"Look! You have to understand where we are coming from. If I was to tell you, the world would have been defenseless….and you wouldn't even have a family." Koenma jumped on his desk, "But now that your son is old enough he can follow after you."

"Ok the HELL with that! You think I'm gunna let my son go through all the shit I had to put up with!" the man paused for a second then finished, "I lost half of my life to this job. I won't let him end the dame way."

The former spirit detective let out a breathe. Then put his hands on his knees as to hold himself up from collapsing unto the floor.

"Yusuke be logical! The whole world is depending on you to make this decision. We need your son!" Koenma shouted at him.

Yusuke, never moving from his position, looked up at toddler who was now hovering over him.

"Lemme see him….I just want to see him first."

"I understand." Koenma shot him reassuring look. "I'll have Botan take you to see him."

Botan, who was watching desperately in the corner crowded around the depressed figure. His body was a defeat in progress. It was like he just had suddenly lost who he was. She hated seeing him like this. It was the same thing when he left living world for the second time.

She put her hand on his back.

The figure slowly straightened his stance and turned to look at the girl.

She gave him a warm smile and walked him to the door.

"I'll be waiting for your answer Yusuke!" Koenma shouted until finally seeing him exit his doors.

**-----------------------------------**

**LIVING WORLD**

**-----------------------------------**

A familiar sight was placed down upon the retired spirit detective. The lights of the city where just bright enough to depict where his house was.

"I always hated riding on these things!" Yusuke said, losing his balance on the wooden stick.

Botan let out slight giggles as she swept them over the city's highlights.

"Botan?" He asked her

"Hm?" She gave as a response.

"What is my son's name?"

"Hmmm lemme see here…If have my files with me or not." The fairy girl looked through a little pink notebook she had in her kimono, "bingo!"

**_Zenaku Urameshi_**

_**Age:** 14_

_**Gender:** male_

_**Hair color:**_ _brown_

_**Eyes:** dark brown_

_**Height:** 5' 9"_

_**Weight:** 135_

_**Occupation:** High school (Sarasaki High)_

"There's more here, mostly how he is and how he acts….hmmmm…OHH MY!" Botan's eyes fixated on the page.

"WHAT!" Yusuke-now curious was pushing to see what was written.

"STOPIT YUSUKE! You wanna push me off!" She screeched.

"Lemme See!" He yelped.

"NO WAY!" With that she pushed him slightly to give her room.

"AHHH!" The black-haired man yelled, falling off the oar.

He flailed his arms about like crazy.

"Will you cut it out already!" the girl glared at him, "your lucky your invisible right now-so no one can see how ridiculous you look."

Opening his eyes he peeked underneath him, and saw the ongoing traffic and people that were beginning to walk to work.

He quickly grabbed the oar in front of him.

"I-invisible!" Yusuke said, out of breathe.

Botan rolled her eyes and smiled down at him. "You'll never change Yusuke Urameshi!"

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it…uhh again.eheheh." she couldn't help but laugh, "Yes, in this form we are invisible to humans who aren't dead yet."

"But I'm not dead!" Yusuke interrupted.

"I know! It's just temporary. Seriously Yusuke, how do you live without a brain?" she squeaked.

The sky began to turn bright pink and reddish tints replaced the darkness they were flying in.

"Is it morning already?" He asked.

"Oh good! School starts up in about an hour. We can see him there!" Botan said-always being her cheery self.

It went silent for a few minutes. The breeze felt almost relieving on his skin. The sent was more than pleasant; he could taste the air that touched him. It had been so long, too long. The sun greeted him as they touched solid ground.

He recognized this street. And the signs that directed them. He twisted his head around hoping that things didn't change. He was right…everything was like the day he left.

"Well, here we are." Her pink eyes set on a white door holding a tiny apartment.

The same apartment that he left 15 years ago.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Me-** no more chapters until i get some reviews! otherwise i'm just gunna delete it.


End file.
